KND-SPLINTER CELL
by aim 4 the freaking stars
Summary: (New Summary) So after # 1 left the whole Sector V was taken. Five years later the kids and teens now all work together to fight adults, but a real Splinter Cell has been created to ensure kids and tens never work together.
1. Chapter 1

KND- New allies

Five years after number One left to fight adult tyranny in space a lot has happened. The teenagers and kids have teamed up to defeat the adults. There are many problems facing both the teenagers and kids but in the end KIDS rule!

Notes- Teenagers have a new leader after Steve goes to the adults.

Teenagers can decide if they want to join the adults at 18, but have to leave at 20.

The K.N.D no longer decommissions and kids up to the age of 13 can stay with the K.N.D until they are 18.

Most of the older villains have retired and now have kids who are in the K.N.D or T.N.D

The new leader of the T.N.D is Lizzy.

#62 and #86 still lead the K.N.D, but they both are now fifth teen and sixteen.

Sector V has left with # 1 to space.

Maurice and Chad were later selected to fight adult tyranny in space when then became seventeen.

Some sectors compose of teenagers and kids.

A real splinter cell has been created to make sure kids and teenagers are never friends.

Characters

K.N.D

Some of the characters will appear as the story goes on.

Leader- 362 is now seventeen and is in a steady relationship with our favorite boy hating K.N.D operative 86.

Their base is still on the moon.

Second In Command- 86 is now sixteen and is madly in love with Rachel.

New Sector V-

400 Maxine- Caucasian, blue eyed, blonde, twelve year old. Max or Maxxy is the new leader of Sector V after many of the other teams couldn't stand up to the standards of being in sector V. Maxine is very serious and takes her job too serious sometimes. Maxine wears an all grey hoodie and black tights.

401- Timmy- Mexican, brown, eyed, black mohawked hair, ten year old. Timmy is the weapons specialist for Sector V. Timmy is wild and overactive. Some say Timmy is a mad scientist. Timmy wears dark black jeans and an orange sweater.

402- Jake- Tall, African with black eyes, low cut hair, thirteen year old. Jake is the collector of Sector V. Jake has a crush on Maxine. Jake wears a plain white t-shirt and brown caprices.

403- Dawn- short, Vietnamese girl with long black in a ponytail with red high lights, and light brown eyes. Dawn is the calmer of Sector behind Maxine. She is highly intelligent and wears thick and dorky glasses that can do almost anything. Dawn wears a light red blouse, leggings, and matching red thigh socks.

403- Jhon- short, Vietnamese boy with short black and red hair, and light brown eyes. Jhon is the twin brother of Dawn. Jhon is a flirt and likes older women. Jhon is the teams Intel. Jhon thinks his sister is a nerd but loves her dearly. Jhon wears a dark green hoodie and dark grey shorts.

(Original Character)

362- OC

86- Fanny

274 (Chad)

Cree

Sector V 1-5

P.T.D Preteens Next Door

Leader of the Preteens Next Door

Sam- A Hispanic and athletic preteen with light brown eyes. Sam cuts his hair low and is always wearing athletic gear. He plays all type of sports but mainly loves Rugby because of its roughness.

Their base is located on Mars.

The Preteens next door were created shortly after the Teens and K.N.D became allies.

Many of the kids were not happy about working with teenagers since they kept all of their memories, and vice versa, so the Preteens Next Door were created.

Preteens are between the ages 12 to 15 but they have the option of joining the T.N.D anytime.

Preteens use skateboards, scooters, bikes, and skates as teleportation. They use video game consoles as weapons. Example- Xbox is a backpack jetpack. Psp or Nintendo Ds are used as Frisbees, boomerangs, or arrows.

Preteens must resign after they turn sixteen.

Lizzy- a tall African American female with long braids. Lizzy is fourteen and is very humble and intelligent. She has excellent fighting skills and believes in equality for all kids. Lizzy is calm and never acts on impulse. She later decides to join Sector A 1.0 with the Preteen Sector. Lizzie is related to Cree and #5. Lizzie wears a sky blue t-shirt that shows her stomach with a black jacket over her shirt, and short blue shorts with long blue and white thigh high socks.

(Leader) # 35.0- Scottii- A chubby Irish fourteen year old with green eyes and light brown hair. Scottii is an energetic preteen who likes to have fun and party. Scottii wears a dark blue shirt, sunglasses, and kaki pants.

# 36.0- Holly- A twelve year old Dominican girl with brown eyes, and medium length hair. Holly is a tomboy and very active in sports. She is just like # 86 and has a slight crush on Cree. Holly wears a plain black t-shirt and black sweats, and is constantly putting her hair in a ponytail. She is the fighting specialist for sector A 1.0.

#37.0- Sanjay- A ten year old Indian boy with dark brown eyes and curly hair. Sanjay is a nerd and is one of the smartest kids in the K.N.D aside from Dawn. Dawn and Sanjay are rivals. Sanjay has a crush on Dawn but hates her brother. Sanjay wears thick nerdy glasses, braces, a blouse and dress pants. Sanjay is the weapon specialist for the K.N.D.

#38.0- Antonio- A fourteen Puerto Rican boy with long spiky hair and brown eyes. Antonio is a big flirt and loves playing with girls feelings. Antonio is very manipulative and has a smooth tongue. He wears a pink shirt and blue jeans with a red hat. Antonio is really smart but doesn't want anyone to know.

T.N.D

Teens Next Door

Location of Teen Headquarters- Minimarts

Leader- Lizzy- a tall African American female with long braids. Lizzy is fourteen and is very humble and intelligent. She has excellent fighting skills and believes in equality for all kids. Lizzy is calm and never acts on impulse. She later decides to join Sector A 1.0 with the Preteen Sector. Lizzie is related to Cree and #5. Lizzie wears a sky blue t-shirt that shows her stomach with a black jacket over her shirt, and short blue shorts with long blue and white thigh high socks.

Brie- A sixteen year old lean and fit Caucasian cheerleader. She is Lizzy's girlfriend and is very prissy. When she isn't wearing her B.R.A (Battle Ready Armor) she is either fighting adults or cheerleading. Brie wears her hair in a long blonde ponytail but during fights against adults she wears it out. She is apart of the Junior squad.

Chase- a fifth ten year old muscular and tall African American jock. He has a huge crush on Lizzy and is constantly fighting with Brie over Lizzy. Chase wears his football uniform when he is not wearing his B.R.A. He is the Captain and leader of the Sophomore Squad.

Sarah- A seventeen year old Japanese girl with long black flowing hair and black eyes. She is the leader of the senior squad and believes a teenager should lead the T.N.D. Sarah wears an Eskimo hat with little puffballs at the end, a black, leather jacket and a black shirt with orange tips.

Villains-

Cree- OC (Original Character)

Nightmare- She goes into kids and teens dreams and causes them to wet themselves in their sleep. She wears all black and uses her black cape as a shield in battle.

Splinter Cell- A real splinter cell now exists which composes of teens, kids, and preteens who wish for things to be the way they were.

Galactic Villain League- They are from outside of Earth and have come to Earth because they have failed so many times at taking over their planets.

The Weakwolves- The weakwolves are a pack of werewolves who are lead by Harry. They are from Pluto and are kind of like werewolves, except they come in all colors. Harry likes to use puns hence his name.

Kid Tamer- A female alien with grey skin, wings, claws, and a tail. She is from Galaxy 2 and is very good at taming kids. She is a galactic bounty hunter and uses whips, darts, arrows, and her superpowers to tame kids, but she always lets her temper get the better of her.

Galactic- The leader of the Galactic Villain League which is named after him. Galactic is from Trion which is like Earth except it has three moons. Galactic used to be the leader of the Universal K.N.D but he didn't think teenagers and kids should work together, and later was exiled from Trion's moon to Earth 2.

Mother- A cruel ghost-alien who used to be an operative. She grew jealous and created the A.N.D (adults Next Door), but her group was later disbanded once she was locked up. Mother wears a pretty sundress in her human form, has long brown and black hair, and pretty blue eyes.

Sensi Ninjas- The Sensi Ninjas are lead by Sakura and Hajiko, who are both teachers at the Local High School and elementary School. They are the only members from Earth in the league. The Sensi ninja's armor resembles the teen's armor. Their armor is pitch black and has deadly spikes all over. The Sensi ninja are normal teachers by day but at night they aim to destroy kids everywhere.

Others-

The Tommy (OC) - He is about thirteen years old and is still rouge. At times the Tommy gets lonely and desires a team. He still misses his brother, Hoagie.

Prologue-

We all sit around the treehouse moping. It isn't the same without number one. First my original team grows up and leaves me behind and now number one. Sometimes I wish I was never in the K.N.D.

"Number Five instead of moping let's celebrate today," said Number Three in a sad voice. The rest of my team looks at me with sad eyes. I don't want to Cookie but thanks for offering. Guys I had such a great time with all of you and even if I am decommissioned please don't ever forget me. I hold back the tears forming in my eyes. They all hug me and I could not hold back the tears.

"Hey sis you ready for your big thirteen?" My sister, Cree comes crashing through the roof of the treehouse with her B.R.A. Go away! "My baby sister is going to become one of us," said Cree to her squad mates. They all look at me and laugh. I hang my head in defeat. "Number five," said Number Four with sadness. I look back at Wale and cry. It's no point I am one of them. I walk towards Cree who has her hand out and a smug smile on her face.

"Come on Number Five you are still one of us for the rest of the day." I look back at Hoagie and wipe my tears. You are right. I turn back to Cree and smile. Kids Next Door battle stations! I back flip off of Cree and kick her in her chin, knocking her into two of her squad mates. Number Four charges at a teen and kicks him straight in the stomach. "That's the number Five we know," yelled Number 2. I may be turning thirteen soon but I'll make the most out of my last day as a K.N.D operative.

"Look out," yelled Number three. Number three kicks a teenager in the face who was about to shoot my head off. He lands next to Cree who yells at him for nearly killing me. "She is going to be one of us you idiot!"

Cree walks up to me as do I. "One last fight for old time sake?" I smile and nod. I will forever be a kids next door operative. "If you say so Abby." "In six hours you will be one of us." Cree punches me but I duck. I try to sweep her legs but she jumps and kicks me in the face. I lose my footing and fall flat on my back. Cree places her foot on my chest and holds me down.

"Abby don't fight it." "Get off her you cruddy teen," yelled Number Four who is charging at Cree with his mustard gun. She dodges every shot and grabs him by his orange hoodie. "Let me go!" Cree throws him in the air and kicks him with her other free foot. "It's time for you to stop playing wit these kids." "You are too big to be fighting like a kid." You are wrong. "Look around you Abigail." I look at my teammates and see they are losing the battle. "They will live to see another day as a snot nosed brat but it is time for you to give up being one of them."

Never! "Trust me once they decommission you you will love it." Cree what ever happened to you? I used to look up to you! You were my leader. My hero! For a slight second I see pain in Cree's eyes but it quickly vanishes. "I grew up." "We can't be kids forever." "It sucks but we have to deal with it." I get my hands free and push Cree off of me. She tries to stomp on me but I quickly roll over and pull out my ketchup gun. She ducks every shot and punches me in the stomach. I fall to the ground out of breathe.

"I win sister." No it can't end like this!

"What the?" I open my eyes and see a bright light taking me and the others into the air. "Abby!" Cree flies up to me but the light shocked her. I look up and see a U.F.O. I glance back at our treehouse knowing it would be the last time any of us would see it again. I don't know why but I am very sentimental and get very emotional over things I built memories into. Goodbye Earth.

Cree reported what she saw to her leader, Steve. The K.N.D thought the teens had something to do with their best operative's disappearance and soon after a war broke out between the teens and kids. After obtaining proof years later the teenagers and K.N.D have become allies and now fight adult tyranny together, but many still are against it, and a real Splinter Cell will stop at nothing to make sure things go back the way they were.

Chapter Two

I stand with the leaders of The K.N.D, T.N.D, and P.T.D with great happiness. It has been about five years since sector V was taken to the Universal K.N.D. "It brings me great happiness to welcome the next Sector V into our cause," shouted the adorable 362. 362 no longer wears cooking utensils on her head, has long blonde hair, wears a boyish orange jacket and black skinny jeans. Her girlfriend and Second in command of the K.N.D Fanny (86) is glaring at me.

Fanny knows I am gay and is very protective over her girlfriend. I wave at her and smile which throws her off. Fanny still wears cooking utensils on her head but has let her orange-reddish hair grow to her shoulders. She still wears that same sweater she wore when she was younger, which shows you every inch of her average sized breast, and orange pants.

Rachel stops speaking and stands next to 86. Sam the leader of the preteens is next to speak. "My fellow kids." "We have worked hard and after this boring meeting there will be cake and ice-cream and music." The kids, preteens, and teenagers all scream with joy. Sam waits until everyone is silent before speaking again. "We welcome the next Sector V with open arms." "They worked very hard and deserve it." "Let's welcome Maxine the new leader of Sector V." A young white girl walks through the curtains with an emotionless face. She is wearing an all grey hoodie that can barely contain her long hair, and black tights. "Number 400 is twelve years old and has the heart of a leader." "Thank you sir," shouted Number 400." All the kids cheer but it seems as if the preteens cheered the loudest. Even in this time of peace we are still divided.

"Next is 401." A Mexican boy with a baby fat face walks next to Sam with an eager smile. "He looks like a cadet," said Brie, my girlfriend. Hmm a cadet in Sector V. Timmy has a black Mohawk, a pair of black jeans and an orange sweater. Timmy holds his hand out to 400 who looks away. "Timmy is ten years old and is great with 2 by 4 tech." Once again it seems like the kids were cheering the loudest for him.

"Our next operative is 402." A tall African boy with low cut hair, a plain white t-shirt, and brown caprices appears from the curtains. Jake shakes hands with Sam and waves at his new teammates. "Jake is thirteen years old and has quite the eye for valuables." The preteens cheer the loudest for another one of their own. "Our next operatives are 403 and 403. One is crazy smart," shouted Sam in a rock star melody. The kids scream in pain for a few moments. "Sorry." "Dawn and Jhon." Two short Vietnamese fraternal twins appear from behind the curtains. The first thing I notice about Dawn is her thick and dorky glasses. "Has she ever heard of contacts," laughed Brie. I pinch her gently to let her know that wasn't very nice.

She rolls her eyes. "You never let me have fun." Dawn has long black hair with red highlights, and pretty brown eyes. She is wearing a light red blouse, leggings, and matching red thigh socks, while her brother has short hair with the same red highlights, brown eyes, and a dark green hoodie, and dark grey shorts.

Jhon hi fives Sam and his new teammates except 400 who looks at him with disgust. Dawn glares at 400 but says nothing. "I wonder how that team is going to be," laughed Chase, a good friend of mine. Chase and Brie both wear their athletic uniforms everywhere.

Chase wears his football equipment everywhere unless we are going to battle. Brie wears her cheerleading uniform everywhere as well except in battle, but as prissy as she is she is a great fighter.

"Before we leave this cruddy meeting welcome the newest T.N.D leader, Lizzy." The teenagers cheer louder as expected. Hello my fellow kids. Today brings new hope as we have been able to replace Sector V. Despite our losses we kids must go on or the adults will win, and we don't want that, right? All of them boo in response. Exactly.

As the new leader I do have three announcements. First one is that I am excited to be leading the teenagers and hope to continue this peace between us all. Second announcement is that once a teenager reaches the age of 20 he/she must be decommissioned to ensure what happened a few months ago to never happen again and my final announcement is that I will be joining a new Sector. All of the leaders have decided to test this new sector out. It composes of preteens, kids, and teens. We want to ensure the peace is permanent. I will be joining Sector A 1.0.

Silence lingers in the air as I finish speaking. "Kids dismissed," screamed Number 86.

Chapter Three

I sit on my couch one last time before I am going to live in a treehouse with kids I have never met. I lie down and enjoy the rock that is being blasted. I close my eyes and nearly fall asleep until Brie jumps on me. "Wake up." "The freshmen squad is having a party and we should go before you leave." I look at Brie and sigh. Parties are not my thing anymore.

"It's going to be a long time before I like see you babe." "We should like hang before you like leave." Stop talking like that you know I hate that. She giggles and kisses me on the lips. I try to push her off me but she holds me steady. Her warm lips leave my lips and slowly move down to my neck. Tingles run throughout my body as Brie works her magic. Brie they are watching us. "Let them." Brie kisses the tip of my chest and stops.

My fellow teenagers are watching with lustful eyes and I can't help laugh. "What's so funny?" I'm supposed to be a leader and yet I am mid way into having sex with you in public. "Who said anything about sex?" "Maybe I just wanted to make out for a while." "You're so nasty." "Like as if I would have sex in front of all of these dogs," shouted Brie as she turns to our audience.

"Lizzy the Splinter cell is attacking from above," shouted Sarah, the leader of the Senior Squad. She stops and blushes. "What are you doing?" "You are a leader not a hussy!" "Don't talk about my girlfriend like that," yelled Brie. I quickly get up and fix myself. Sarah get all the grade squads and give them hell. "Yes mam."

Teens Next Door battle stations! "You re so hot when you are serious." I roll my eyes and ignore Brie. I as well as many of our of my squad mates strip down to our underwear and bras. I push the activation button on my Battle Ready Armor and lead an attack on the Splinter Cell. I make sure my paintball gun shooter on my wrist is full of ammo. "Senior squad," follow me," ordered Sarah.

"Sophomore squad," back up the seniors," screamed Chase. Giant worms and snake robots have the place surrounded. I fly right up to one of the giant snakes and shoot my acidic paintball at it. It has no effect. The snake swats its tail at me but I fly out of the way. I change the gun mode to sticky mode and shoot at its tail. For a few seconds it works but it frees itself.

"Boss none of our tech is working against these things," screamed Chase. I got an idea. Brie and Sarah order your squads to use the sticky paintballs and aim at their bellies. Chase you and the sophomore squad get ready on my mark.

Brie and Sarah's squad do as told and shoot at the robots stomachs. Chase tackle them all to the ground. Chase's squad splits into four groups and tackles the robots to the ground. The robots quickly fall over like I predicated. Now shoot them with the acid paintballs. We all shoot at their underbellies and moments later their underbellies dissolve. The robots quickly shut down and explode.

I and the others back up and watch the robots explode. My fellow teens cheer in victory. Brie flies over to me and kisses me. "Great thinking leader." Thanks. When the smoke finally clears one of the robots begins talking. "This was a mere test teens." "We will be back and we will make sure teenagers and kids never work together." The robot explodes just like the other robots.

The victory is cut short. This Splinter Cell is going to be more of a problem then any of us thought. If only any of us knew what was in store.


	2. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

I have not got the hang of this Fanfciton thing yet. I know my grammar is iffy but just let me know what you think. I'll draw the characters later but when I post them up PM me if you want to see what the characters look like. Anyways enjoy. Oh yeah and I like to give my readers two chapters per week. ENJOY! :I

I and my new teammates settle into our treehouse. "I call number Four's room." "He is so cool," shouted Jhon. He is so annoying for a fourteen year old. His sister walks towards number 3's room without saying anything to us, which is fine by me.

I head to Number One's room and smile slightly. I can't believe I made it to Sector V! Number One's room is just like how it was after he left to the Universal K.N.D. I throw my backpack on the bed and sigh. Will I ever be able to go the Universal K.N.D? I hope so. Up there you don't need a team. I unpack my backpack which pretty much composes of my #400 blanket, some weights, and a few books I never got to finish at K.N.D's training base.

I take number one's sheet off his bed and neatly fold it up. It's an honor to be sleeping in this room. I don't think I'll mess with it. I quickly put my sheet on the bed and lay down.

"Number 400 I found all sorts of weapons in Number 2's room!" Then why don't you go play with them and leave me alone. The young operative looks at me with sad eyes. "You don't like us?" I have nothing against any of you it's just I don't need a team. "Oh," said number 401 as he walked away.

"Number 400 an emergency meeting has been called by Lizzy." I quickly get up hoping there is some sort of trouble. Where is number 401? "He is on this giant bunny outside." "Cool," screamed Jhon who runs outside. I follow the others out the front door. Dawn gives me a dirty look but say nothing. What is her problem? "Do you know how to drive that thing?" asked number 402. "Nope but there are some easy codes inside here." "Come on we are going to be late." 402 lowers the rabbit robot so we could get inside. Once we are secured in our seatbelts we take off for the T.N.D meeting grounds.

"Woo hoo!" After hopping around so much we finally reach the mall. Number 401 opens the rabbit's chest and lets us out. "Are you coming?" asked Jhon. "No way this is too much fun." Timmy hops over the hundreds of kids and hops off back to the treehouse. "Man I should have went with him," complained 403.

"That did look like fun," laughed 402. We walk into the mall with the others and enter the hugest elevator any of us have ever seen. At the top of the mall is a giant base. The leader of the Teens speaks first. The leader of the teens is quite a sight. She is very pretty, has chocolate brown skin, and a nice sense of style.

"Today ate one of our bases we were attacked by the Splinter Cell." We all gasp in shock. "I thought they didn't exist," shouted a preteen. "They do and this is only the beginning." "We defeated them but we need to be ready for anything." We sure do. "If any snake or worm splinter cell robots attack try to flip them onto their bellies." "Then use acid to dissolve it." "They will explode minutes later."

"Who is leading the splinter cell?" asked a teen. "I am not sure but please everyone be careful." "We need to be more united in these times then ever."

"You all are dismissed." The crowd of kids quickly dwindles. "Hey Maxine where are you going?" asked 402. First of all you call me number 400 and I am going to go talk to Lizzy. "See you later." Whatever. I walk up the stairs eager to meet Lizzy. Lizzy is surrounded by her security force the senior squad.

A tall Asian girl walks up to me and tells me back up from her leader. "Calm down Sarah." "Hey Maxine?" I prefer number 400 mam. "Relax we all are comrades." A blonde teenager stares at me and rolls her eyes at me. "Stop being so mean Brie." "Hurry up brat we have things to do." Brie hugs Lizzy from behind and kisses her neck. Lizzy blushes and looks at me.

Mam it is such an honor meeting you and I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help with this Splinter Cell mess? "Sorry Maxxy for now we are nowhere." "The only thing I know is that they will be back." I try to hide my disappointment. "Don't worry I will call you and your team up once I hear anything." My team? "Yes the one we assigned you to." Mam I don't really need a team. "We all need help."

Lizzy pats my head and gets into her car with her girlfriend and security guard, Sarah. I watch her fly off with a big smile on my face. "Hey kid you got a crush on Lizzy?" I look at Sam and blush. No way. "I see the way you looked at her but you better watch out for her for girlfriend." "See ya 400," screamed Sam in a rock star tone. Sam and his security force get on their bicycles that turn into flying pods.

Back at the treehouse my team members are all watching TV. I head straight to my room and lay in my bed. Why do I need a team?


	3. Chapter Five

Chapter Five not Four

I lay in my bed after taking a nice and long shower. Everyone in Sector V is very nice except that stuck up 400. What is her problem? I don't care. I wonder who is in the Splinter Cell. It's quite obvious what their goal is but who is behind all of it? I quickly put my clothes on and get ready for battle training. Maxine that snob is forcing us to train so we can be ready for anything.

My brother and Jake both are already at it. Jhon punches Jake but Jake sidesteps his punch and grabs his fist. He quickly throws him in the air. Jhon quickly gets back up and punches rapidly at Jakes' body, but none of the punches make it to Jake's body. I, 400, and Timmy watch from the sidelines. "Enough," sighed 400. "Both of your moves are sloppy."

"I have about enough of your attitude 400," said Jhon. "Me too." "You have been a jerk to us since when we met you." I'm not here to be your friend I am her to be your leader. "You better be lucky you are my leader or else I would kick your butt." "I would like to see you try."

Number 400 and my brother both face each other. With one swift move Jhon is on the floor. 400 stomps on Jhon's chest and smiles. Jhon gasp for air but quickly recovers. He grabs 400's leg and trips her up. He quickly gets up and kicks her but she rolls out of the way. 400 jumps right back up and kicks Jhon's side. Jhon falls to one knee and gasps in pain. "Give up." Jhon gets back up and punches 400's face but she is not fazed. She balls her fist up and punches Jhon straight in the nose.

I have seen enough. I stretch and yawn. As 400 is walking to my sister. I throw my glasses on the living room couch. That's enough 400 you won. "Go back to the couch before you get hurt."

Without warning I grab 400's shoulder. As expected she turns around with animal like speed and punches at me, but I duck. I quickly jab at her pressure points and render her arm useless. "What the?" She uses her other arm and tries again. If it didn't work the first time why would it work the second time? "Shut up!" I render her other arm useless and sweep her off her feet. Without the use of her arms she can't get back up. I think that is enough training for today.

I thought number 400 would be mad but she actually was smiling. "Dawn- I mean 403 you have got to teach me those moves." I smile a little and give her the ability of her arms back. I help her up. I'll teach you later when you start being nicer to us.


End file.
